pshomefandomcom-20200214-history
MuiMui Ship
The MuiMui ship is a public space based on LocoRoco. It is designed as a large ship populated by plenty of MuiMui and LocoRoco. A related personal space, LocoRoco Island, may be purchased. Mini-Games The MuiMui ship has multiple Reversi (Othello) games done in MuiMui/LocoRoco style. The rules are identical to Reversi. The only difference is the style. The chips are either black or yellow LocoRoco. If four of them in a group are the same color, they will group into a large LocoRoco. In general, the strategy is to focus on taking the sides and corners of the board. The rules are: *You may place one new LocoRoco on the board each turn. *When placed, any of your opponent's LocoRoco that are in a line between the one placed and another one of your LocoRoco will be converted to your color. *You cannot place a LocoRoco on a square that will not result in at least one of your opponent's LocoRoco being captured. Apart from Reversi, the MuiMui ship also features an hourly Domingo Race. Five Domingos will race (technically, one is a MuiMui). The race is not strictly random. The MuiMui, with 1-1 odds, wins most often. The more profitable the odds, the less chance that the Domingo will win. To bet, you must first collect pickory|pickories. There are binoculars at the top of the ship to view the LocoRoco Island and an unfinished playland. Pickories Pickories are the currency used on the MuiMui ship and LocoRoco Island. There are multiple methods for collecting pickories: *When facing a MuiMui, it will make one of two greetings: HiLai or OhHoi. If it says HiLai, it is happy. If it says OhHoi, it is sad. Dance in front of sad MuiMui to collect a pickory. Every 12 hours, some of the MuiMui will become sad again. *If you see a tuft of grass that shakes, get a LocoRoco to approach the grass. LocoRoco will follow you if you dance near them. When the LocoRoco approach shaking grass, a pickory bug will come out of the grass and give you a pickory. Shaking grass reappears every 12 hours. *Every five minutes, a pickory bug appears somewhere on the ship. Dance directly under it to collect a pickory. This is competitive. The first user to dance under it gets the pickory. *Bet on the Domingo race. Buy a ticket at the race window and wait for the hourly race to see if you win. You do not have to be on the MuiMui ship (or even in PlayStation Home) to win. You will be told if you won or lost the next time you visit the ship. *Purchase the LocoRoco Island for more ways to collect pickories. What can you do with those pickories? The Pickory Exchange has many products that you can purchase, including: *T-Shirts *Figurines *Costumes If you own the LocoRoco Island, pickories may be exchanged for island upgrades. See also *LocoRoco Island *List of public spaces Category:Public spaces